


Show Me the Way Home

by mobilicordis



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, POV Harry Hart, Protective Harry Hart, he will get several
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilicordis/pseuds/mobilicordis
Summary: Through a series of unfortunate events following the death of Poppy Adams, Harry comes to realize that Eggsy feels he has no one to rely on, no one who cares for him.He and Merlin set out to prove he has at least two people who care for him very much.Canon compliant through the end of The Golden Circle (except for Merlin's death because it wasn't supposed to happen anyway *laughs in anger*)





	Show Me the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday!! At least for a couple more hours anyway. My gift to myself was some good ol' hurt/comfort with added birthday theme! 
> 
> I do have to say, it's far too easy to beat up on our little Egg. But what's the fun in that if there isn't enough fluff to sort him out in the end?
> 
> Since the emotions in this can get pretty heavy, I have some words of advice. You have worth and are worthy of love simply because of the fact that you exist. If you aren't getting the love that you need from the people in your life, then they do not deserve you, and it's not selfish or wrong to let them go. It is very easily to feel alone in this life, but I guarantee that if you reach out, there will be people there to care for you.
> 
> Title is from Billie Eilish's "ilomilo".

Harry would never forget the moment he returned to himself in that padded cell in the middle of nowhere, Kentucky, USA.

It was like swimming upward through murky water, seeing the light above him, but being unable to reach it. Until there was a voice there, like a hand reaching down to him, pulling him up to the surface. 

“Yes, Harry!”

He blinked in the face of the young man standing before him. He had been absent, lost in the depths of his damaged mind, and now here was the last person he ever expected to see again.

“Hello, Eggsy.” The look of uncertainty on the young man’s face transformed into first relief, then joy, and he found himself being embraced in a way he hadn’t been in years.

Of course he apologized for his terrible behavior at their last meeting, for leaving Eggsy stranded in his house with that look of guilt, disappointment,  _ failure,  _ that carried Harry on through his mission.

“S’alright, guv. I deserved it. ‘M the one who fucked up, right?” Eggsy told him from his spot beside him on the Kingsman jet, slumped over with exhaustion from not only taking care of Poppy, but carrying an injured Merlin back to safety with them. There was still undue tension in the lines of the new agent’s body, but Harry hoped that arriving back home would soothe that away nicely. “Already forgave you anyhow. Hard to hold something against someone when they’re dead, yeah?” His voice was tight, on the edge of some precipice of emotion.

Harry cleared his throat, finally turning to look at Eggsy. “About that.” The boy’s face tilted up to meet him, revealing a spot of blood in his hairline they had missed when cleaning up earlier. Harry licked his thumb before raising it to clean over the area, smirking when his hand was weakly swatted away. “I am truly very sorry you had to see that, my boy.”

Eggsy sobered again. “Yeah, me too. It all worked out in the end, though.” He sighed gustily, running his fingers through his hair to displace it from its stiff style. Immediately, the agent began to look more like the young man Harry had brought into Kingsman nearly two years ago.

Two years already?

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t your birthday coming up soon?” Harry commented.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess.”

“And you’ll be what, twenty-five?”

“Four.”

“Christ, you make me feel ancient.”

That earned him a breathy laugh. “Sorry, mate.’

“I suppose it can’t be helped when one reaches my age.”

The alarm beeped on Eggsy’s phone again, signaling it was time for them to check on Merlin and the autopilot system once again. Eggsy pushed himself up tiredly as Harry stood.

“You stay here and get some rest,” Harry said, guiding Eggsy back down with a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks, Haz,” Eggsy murmured as he finally closed his eyes.

  
  


In all honesty, becoming Arthur may have been the worst decision Harry ever made. With so many of their agents eliminated by Poppy’s missiles, and their entire headquarters gone, it truly felt as though he was beginning an entirely new organization. One whose duties were quickly becoming out of hand with their limited roster of agents.

“Good morning everyone,” he addressed the table of Kingsman, gesturing for them to all engage their glasses. “As you know, in the wake of the attacks from the Golden Circle, many of our knights were lost or injured. This will be the first week that Percival rejoins us as he completes his recovery.” He nodded to the man a couple seats to his left who nodded respectfully in return. “In addition, we welcome two new members into our ranks. I am pleased to introduce you all to Bedivere,” he gestured to the young woman, “and Gawain,” he turned to the middle aged man. 

“Now that we have begun to fill our table once again, we can begin to pass out missions on a skill based system, rather than by level of experience, as we had done in the interim. Your missions will still come to you by way of your handlers, but both Merlin,” he nodded to the man in his wheelchair directly to his left,” and myself are always here to brief with you beforehand or to offer advice.”

Harry shifted papers on his desk simply to stall his next point. This was perhaps the hardest choice he had ever made in his life, and he knew it would not go over well. He could feel a certain set of eyes on him from the seat to his right. No matter the consequences, this was going to have to come to pass at some point in time.

“For the past three months, our knight Galahad as well as the agents Mordred and Tristan have been searching for the remaining knights that were lost in the midst of the missile attacks. In accordance with the conclusion reached through careful consideration of Merlin and myself, those searches will be terminated, effective immediately.” There was a sharp intake of breath of breath from his right, followed by a soft thud. In his periphery, Harry could see where Eggsy’s pen had fallen from his hand to the table. On his other side, Percival dropped his head and took a deep breath. Steeling himself, Harry spoke again, though his voice was much quieter. “Any further questions can be directed to your handler. You are dismissed.”

As the group began to trickle out, Harry found that one person remained seated at the table. When it was just himself, Merlin, and Eggsy that remained, the young agent spoke up.

“So that’s it then?” His voice was tight, and Harry could see in his gaze a barely restrained anger. “We’re just giving up on Roxy?”

“Eggsy, there were many more agents than just Lancelot who were lost on that day.”

Shit, that was entirely the wrong thing to say. Eggsy set his jaw and prepared to protest. Merlin spoke instead. “We know you were close with her, lad. If we had any hope that she could still be found, we would continue to search.”

“But you don’t know! Rox was smart, she’d go deep into hiding if she thought anythin’ off was happening here. If we can just contact her, we could tell her the truth! We can still bring her back-” It was here that Eggsy’s voice broke, and his ire faded with it.

“Don’t misunderstand me, Eggsy. I would love nothing more than to devote our entire force to getting our lost comrades back. It’s simply not realistic, not when there are many more out there who rely on us to help them. As much as it pains me, it is time we accepted our losses.”

The young man slumped in defeat. “I know. I know she’s probably gone. Doesn’t mean it don’ fuckin’ suck.”

“My sentiments exactly,” he agreed.

Eggsy looked up at him, and he saw for the first time just how pale and drawn the young man looked. Something in Harry ached to see his spirits so low. “You’ve had a very long and difficult couple of weeks, my boy. I know you’ve been spending the night here to be ready to go when you are called on.” Eggsy nodded meekly. “You should go home for the weekend. I’m sure your mother and sister miss you terribly, and it would do you good to take off the name Galahad for a while.”

Eggsy dropped his gaze, staring a hole into the table.

“We’re always here for you,” Merlin added. “Never forget that you aren’t alone in any of this.”

Eggsy nodded again. “Thank you, Arthur, Sir. Merlin.” With that, he stood, making his way out of the table room. One look with Merlin told Harry they were thinking the exact same thing:

Would life ever stop kicking their asses?

  
  


Evidently not, if the next week was any indication. When Harry entered his office on Monday, late but with a pep in his step and a wrapped box beneath his arm, he found a stack of papers marked URGENT. Already fearing the worst, Harry was relieved, though still angered, to read that agent Galahad was sent on a mission in the middle of the night on too short of a notice for him to be reached.

Merlin answered his call within seconds. “Harry, you know I wouldn’t have sent him out if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.”

He clenched his hands, settling into his desk. “I gave him three days leave, Merlin, and you called him out regardless.”

“Well it’s not as if we have anyone else as capable on our side right now.”

Harry screwed his eyes shut, guilt weighing down on him. “At least tell me he’s close by.” The silence was more than enough for him to know he wouldn’t like the answer. “Merlin, where is he?”

There was another pointed pause. “Currently he is sleeping in a hotel outside Ciudad del Este, Paraguay,” came the cold reply.

His heart clenched. “Fucking Paraguay? Would you care to inform me why?”

“There was an imminent threat on the life of a diplomat. Galahad is there to take out the hit man.”

Harry swung around in his chair, confirming the date on the calendar behind him. “A South American diplomat. Are you quite sure this situation warranted sending the boy out on his birthday?”

Merlin huffed. “If ye dinnae think that I have thought of every alternative, that I would send him out into the field as exhausted as he is when there was  _ any  _ other option available, then ye do nae know me, Arthur.”

Of course he was right. It was a personality trait at this point. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I just worry.”

“I know,” Merlin’s voice softened. “I do as well. He’s a special one.”

That dull ache came back to Harry’s heart again as he pictured the strong young man he called his protégé being worn down by his new life. It was a cruel world for a Kingsman agent, one that had changed Harry entirely. One he hoped would never corrupt Eggsy the same way.

“You know that I trust you, Hamish. Bring him home in one piece.”

“Thank you. I will do all that I can.” With that, they signed off.

The halls of HQ were largely empty when Harry made his way down to Merlin’s office that evening. Their quartermaster, as per usual, was curled over his desk as he focused in on his side of the mission.

“Head down, keep an eye on Irasema.” Harry peered over his shoulder to see the view from Galahad’s glasses feed as he prepared his rifle on a roof above the crowd at a political rally. It didn’t take long for Harry to pick out which man was the target. Eggsy kept a singular focus on him, even as he fit the complicated pieces of the gun together.

“May I speak to him?” he asked the quartermaster.

“For a short while. We’re coming up on the shot.”

Harry stepped up to the desk to take over the microphone. “Good evening, Galahad.”

“Arthur! Always good to hear from ya. What’s goin’ on?” Though Eggsy spoke distractedly, Harry could tell his greeting was sincere.

“Well, my dear boy, as much as I would have liked to have told you this in person,” he sent a pointed look to Merlin, “this will have to suffice. Happy Birthday, Eggsy.”

He could see in the video feed the moment Eggsy’s hands fumbled. He regained his equilibrium and lined up the shot, eyes always on target as he neared the stage. Good boy.

“Fuck, is it really?” And that was the last thing Harry expected to hear.

“It is the 11th, correct?”

“Well yeah, but I guess I didn’t realize… it  _ was  _ the 11th.” There was an undeniable note of bitterness in Eggsy’s voice.

Harry tried to tamp down on the feeling of something off in his chest. “Do you have any plans for when you return? Perhaps a night out with friends?”

There was a sharp breath. “Er, not really. Hadn’t thought about it if I’m honest. Never really made a big deal of it growing up.” 

“Well then, perhaps we will just have to arrange something.”

Eggsy scoffed lightly, the sound amping up that feeling of wrong in Harry. “Yeah, maybe,” he finally replied.

Before Harry could insist, the microphone was taken away and Merlin shouted, “Galahad, he’s approaching!” Sure enough, the target made a running jump for the stage, leaping up with his gun in hand. Eggsy snapped to attention, taking aim and firing so that the man went down hard. The shot was perfect.

The next minutes were chaos as the crowd surged to run, some screaming in terror while others looked to find the source of the shot. Merlin used the map of the city to guide Eggsy away from the crowd and back toward the extraction point.

“That could have gone better,” the young agent quipped with labored breath.

“That’s why ye should have taken him out when I told ye sooner!”

“Merlin, he was with his fuckin’ kids!”

“No matter, just listen to me now. Take the next left, you’re being tailed.” Sure enough, there were three men following Eggsy, and he dodged around a corner just as they took a shot. Harry watched as Eggsy’s tracker ping got closer and closer to the safehouse.

“Do not go back Galahad, take the next right!”

Eggsy grunted as he threw himself around the corner. “What the fuck Merlin? We were almost there.”

“Yes, Galahad, and ye were almost made. It seems we’re nae the only ones in control of surveillance on this street.” He typed furiously, trying to block out the other connection into the CCTV system.

“Nah, that’s bull. Who cares if they see me comin’, I’m still gonna make it out.”

“No, Galahad, ye will wait until I can make sure ye have a safe route back.”

The footage shifted as Eggsy looked up. There was a fire escape on the building just to his right. “No one would expect a rooftop escape, would they?”

“Galahad! Dinnae climb that building! I have no eyes up there!”

“Exactly, so neither do they.” With that, Eggsy swung up onto the metal stairs, jogging his way up as easy as you please.

Harry grabbed the mic back. “Agent Galahad, stand down. Listen to your handler. That is a direct order.”

The young man brushed off the words. “Calm down, mate. I got this.”

Even through the anger and fear that were welling up inside of Harry, he couldn’t blame him without hypocrisy. Harry gave his own fair share of disobedience throughout his career as Galahad, it made sense that Eggsy would follow in those footsteps.

It was dark atop the roof. The chaos of the street below seemed muted in the feed from Eggsy’s glasses. All in all, it seemed a clear shot. Despite warnings from both Merlin and Arthur, the young man took off with ease. He leapt from roof to roof, feet never seeming to touch the surface.

With a growl, Merlin advised, “three roofs ahead. The building plans show easy access from the roof, but look out for-”

A gunshot rang through the air. “ _ Gah! _ ” Eggsy landed hard on his side on the next roof, barely making it over the edge. In a second, Harry was leaning over the desk to speak into the mic, but a sudden force sent their feed reeling only for it to skitter to a stop to show Eggsy in third person being dragged up by four men. He couldn’t hear a thing they said.

“How the fuck did they know?” Merlin cried as Harry yelled, “Fuck, Merlin, get him out of there!”

“What do ye think I’m doing?” he responded, smashing his fingers into the keys. The evac team was contacted and told to prepare for emergency measures. A helicopter was dispatched to the location.

Meanwhile, Eggsy did his best to fight off his assailants with an obviously injured leg. Unfortunately, it seemed not even Eggsy’s impressive skills were enough to fend them off. One grabbed at his shoulder and drove a knee into his stomach, curling him over enough for another to wrench his leg out from under him, just in time for a third to land a powerful hit to the young man’s face. He cried out, the sound coming clearly through the speakers. Harry and Merlin cursed in unison.

The men continued to beat Eggsy down to throw kicks and punches that had him grunting each time. Sure, the young agent was skilled enough, and stuck to the lessons he learned in training, but four against one would have anyone on the ropes. He pulled himself sharply away from the a man holding onto his arm, only for it to bend so swiftly that Harry could watch the exact moment it broke.

Merlin yelled into the microphone to hurry the evac along, but it was still several horrifying minutes before they had eyes on the situation from above and watched in satisfaction as all of the men were taken out. Medics lowered themselves on ropes to retrieve Eggsy and airlift him back to the airfield to return home. Throughout it all, Harry remained glued to his spot. It was not until he got word that Eggsy was stable that he was able to release the tension from his body.

  
  


Harry despised Medical. He hated it enough when he was there for his own injuries, but the experience was excruciating being there for someone else. It was the sole reason that Harry dragged his feet preparing to go visit his protégé that morning. He found a message on his phone after his shower that simply read “Galahad is awake.” Ever so slowly, Harry pulled on his suit, styled his hair, made his way to his office to retrieve work materials and steeled himself as he headed into his own personal hell.

Eggsy, despite all of his strength and life experience, was young. Very, very young. Harry was forced to confront this fact as he peered through the door to see the young man being spoon fed by a nurse, snuggled beneath the blankets like a child with influenza. He waited just until the food was gone to make his entrance and steeled himself to walk in with his head high and a smile on his face, but all his cheer bled instantly away when Eggsy’s face came into view.

He was barely recognizable lying in a neck brace, with his left eye swollen massively. His lip was split and stitched, and half of his jaw was purple and yellow. His right arm was wrapped up in a bright orange cast. There were thick ice packs on one knee.

“Hey, Harry. Lookin’ good, huh?” The young man’s voice broke him from his observation, and he forced a smirk onto his face.

“I see nothing out of the ordinary here. You have always had terrible taste in style.”

“Oi!” Eggsy protested. “Merlin, tell him to stop picking on the invalid.”

The other man, sitting at a small table, did not even look up from his work. “Interesting. I seem to remember ye telling me when ye had to piss not half an hour ago that you  _ were nae _ an invalid.”

“Yeah, well that was before mister prim and proper over here waltzed in and hurt my pride as well!”

When Harry settled into the chair vacated by the nurse, he took one good, long look at the young man before him, his anger and fear from the night before returning.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” he scolded sharply.

Eggsy reeled for a moment at the change in tone. “I was thinking I was doing my damn job.”

“No. Your job, agent Galahad, is to obey orders to complete the mission. Not to do whatever you fancy and just hope it works out.”

Eggsy flung his good hand in annoyance. “I did what I went there to do. I killed the fucker.”

“Yes, and you could have easily been killed as well.”

The young man huffed. “I don’t see what the problem is. What do you want from me if not to get the mission done?”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, speaking quite louder than intended as his emotion peaked. “I want you to be safe, Eggsy!”

The only sound that filled the room was that of Eggsy’s machine tracked heartbeat. Harry ran a hand over his face to dispel some of his tension.

Across the room, Merlin spoke up. “Know that I speak for myself and Harry when I tell ye that we care about ye, lad. In an organization like ours, we cannae rely on success and failure as markers of our existence. It is individuals that make this ridiculously depressing life worth living.” Harry finally glanced up to see his best friend looking more sincere than he had seen in a very long time. “We look out for one another. We will always look after you.”

Eggsy stared at his lap in silence. His tongue darted out to wet chapped lips. “I’m sorry,” the young agent eventually murmured.

Harry sighed as the anger left him once again. “No, Eggsy, I’m sorry. I was frightened last night, but I shouldn’t take it out on you. You’ve been through quite enough.” He gently touched the casted arm. Eggsy’s eye followed his movements uncertainty, and Harry was reminded painfully of the treatment he had faced growing up. Harry’s gaze drifted to his left eye swollen shut and a deep shade of blood red.

“We’re a couple of one-eyed twins now, ain’t we?” Eggsy said bitterly, not knowing the way his words sent a shock of horror through Harry’s body.

“Don’t be dramatic, lad. Ye will be back to full sight within a month.” Just like that, the icy fear was replaced with sweet relief.

“A broken orbital bone ain’t nothin’ to bat an eye at Merlin,” Eggsy protested before snorting at his own joke. “Fuckin’ canes, innit?”

Merlin wheeled across the room in a second, checking on the IV drip. “Is yer medication wearing off already? Do you need me to up it?”

Eggsy seemed genuinely surprised to see the older man hovering beside him. “Nah, m’alright. Just want to complain, I guess.”

That forced a laugh from Harry. “Well if that isn’t the most honest thing that’s ever come from your mouth.”

  
  


The next week was filled with criminal amounts of paperwork and the endless search to recruit and replace agents. His sporadic visits with Eggsy, combined with a very pleasant surprise phone call midway through the week were the only things keeping his spirits high.

As for Eggsy, his neck brace came off as soon as they were certain there was no risk of concussion. Other than a bruised kneecap requiring a cane for a couple of days, he was free to move about on his own. They shared lunch together daily, discussing various topics from Eggsy’s sister to past missions to their shared love of  _ The Great British Bake Off _ .

By the weekend, Eggsy was healed enough to go home, and Harry was itching to reveal the surprise that was moving closer and closer to being declassified. They parted ways outside the shop, Harry seeing Eggsy into a cab with a gentle hug, and heading home on his own.

Saturday morning, Harry arrived at HQ with a pep in his step. Things were beginning to look up for them for the first time since the destruction of their agency. He was so ensconced in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the other body rounding the corner with him until a hefty weight collided with his chest.

“Oh, my apologies!” he said before recognizing the honey blond head he was looking down on. “Eggsy, good morning, my boy! The first night back home is always the best, is it not?”

The young man was silent, turning his face up to reveal a watery eye and tear stained cheeks. Before Harry could get a word out to ask what was wrong, Eggsy pushed past him. He seemed to stumble all the way down the hall, emphasized by the heavy, military style backpack weighing him down. Harry warred with his instinct to run after the young man, but ultimately chose to give him space and time.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one to notice Eggsy’s mood. When he made his way to Merlin’s office, the man was on him in an instant.

“Have ye seen Galahad this morning?” the quartermaster questioned in lieu of greeting.

Harry sat down the second cup of tea he’d been carrying, nudging it toward his friend. “Yes. We ran into each other in the hall- quite literally.”

“And?” Merlin turned to look at him. His sharp eyes bore into Harry. “I assume ye noticed he was unwell.”

Harry found it surprisingly difficult to find the words to describe how he was feeling. It was not pure guilt, as that would imply wrongdoing, but he couldn’t help but feel responsible in some part for the way that Eggsy was feeling. It was irrational to expect that he would be able to cure Eggsy of any emotional pain he might endure, yet he couldn’t ignore the part of himself that ached to see the young man happy.

Harry took a large gulp of tea to remove the lump from his throat. “Of course I bloody well did.”

Merlin nodded knowingly. “And ye have no idea what caused it?”

“No. I rather hoped you did.”

His friend gestured to a chair on the other side of his desk that Harry gladly settled into. “I may be omniscient in the realm of technology and intel,” he said, punctuating his statement with a drink of tea, “but I have rarely been knowledgeable in the world of emotional intelligence.”

Every scenario he could think up that would drive Eggsy to tears seemed more and more unlikely to him. “Dean Baker is dead, correct?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes. Although the bastard managed to survive V-day with only flesh wounds, Poppy’s toxin finally took him out for good.”

Harry was at a loss. “I was sure sending him home was the right thing to do. I know how much he loves his mother and sister.”

“Did ye not notice the lad came back in the same clothes he left in yesterday? I don’t believe he ever made it home. Or if he did, he certainly didn’t stick around for long.”

“Shit.”

“Shit indeed.”

He and Merlin were finally able to corner Eggsy as he picked up lunch in the kitchen. Though he had changed and cleaned up since Harry saw him only a few hours before, there was still an obvious tension in the set of his shoulders.

“Good afternoon, Galahad,” Harry began casually, trying to assess the situation.

Eggsy turned to acknowledge them, but made no eye contact. “Arthur, Merlin. Afternoon.”

“I was hoping you would come and have lunch in my office again. Merlin and I would love to discuss possible changes to the recruit training with you, since you were the last to go through the unabridged process.”

Eggsy did turn his eye up at that, and Harry felt as though the young man could see right through the lie. There was a lingering sadness there, a depth of emotion rarely seen in his protégé. Harry suspected with not a small amount of his own sadness that Eggsy’s usual emotional control had not failed him. There was simply too much inside to be masked in the usual way.

“Yeah… okay,” Eggsy agreed uncertainly as he finished his silent inspection of Harry.

As the three of them settled into their places in Harry’s office, he found himself at a loss of how to bring up the issue at hand. If he did begin to speak on the recruit training, he may never get around to Eggsy’s wellbeing. If he jumped straight into an emotional speech, he may drive Eggsy away.

Luckily, Merlin decided to choose for him. “How was the night at home lad? I bet yer sister was glad to see ye.”

Despite his obvious effort, Eggsy was unable to suppress his wince, though he brushed it off. “Was alright,” he replied simply. He opened his lunch and began to pick out the tomatoes on his sandwich, throwing them into a dejected looking pile.

“How is little Miss Daisy?” Harry asked casually. “Still struggling with your name?”

Eggsy hummed, shrugging. His eyes were firmly locked on the table they all sat around.

“You were so articulate as a boy. I remember you introduced yourself to me as  _ Egg-say.”  _ He did his best impression of the inflection.

Merlin laughed. “Honestly? I can’t imagine a time before-”

The man was cut off when Eggsy choked on a sob. He pressed his head into his hands, taking in a shaking breath. Harry’s heart clenched at the sight, and he immediately leaned forward, reaching out as though to touch.

“Eggsy?” he inquired softly, not wanting to pressure him into speaking.

His answer came muffled by Eggsy’s hands. “She kicked me out.”

“What?” Merlin asked, rolling his chair closer.

“Mum. She took one look at me and told me I was out. I threw my shit in a bag and left.”

This time, Harry did slide his chair around to place a hand on Eggsy, rubbing back and forth over his shoulders. “Whatever for?”

Eggsy took another ragged breath. “She didn’t buy it was an accident. Not this time. She thinks I’m in a fucking gang, or fighting, or summat. Told me she didn’t want that shit around again, not around Daisy. So she kicked me out.”

“Oh dear boy,” Harry murmured, pulling Eggsy into a sideways hug, moving his fingers to the boy’s hair. He felt Eggsy’s chest heave against him as he cried.

“Did ye sleep at a friend’s place then?” Merlin asked, his brow low with concern. Eggsy shook his head.

“Why not?” Harry inquired. “Surely Jamal or Ryan would have welcomed you for the night.”

“Nah,” Eggsy’s voice took on a bitter note as he wiped at his good eye. “They don’ talk to me anymore, either.”

“Why?” Merlin asked, “because ye’ve been away? That’s nae very fair to ye.”

Eggsy stood up sharply, pulling himself out of Harry’s grip. “Because they think I got Brandon killed!” Tears still ran down his cheeks, but he ignored them as he vented to the two older men. “I move out of the Estates into some fancy house none of them visit. I start wearin’ suits all the time and I’m always gone. The one time I finally invite one of them over to dogsit, they both wind up dead! I couldn’t fuckin’ tell them where I live or what happened, so all they know is our mate died at my place. What was they supposed to think?” Eggsy finally wiped at his eyes with one hand and Harry’s heart broke for him.

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy,” he began, unable to even scratch the surface of what he was feeling. “I wish I’d known what you were going through.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Not your fault. Only now I’ve got no place to go, no one outside Kingsman who gives a fuck that I exist. I guess I’ll just stay here til I can find a place to move to.”

It took all of a second for Harry to decide on a solution. “There’s a guest room at my home that’s never been used. You’re welcome to stay there for as long as you like.”

Eggsy looked at him in disbelief. “I can’t do that. I just cried all over you, I’m not gonna take up space in your house now too.”

“Eggsy, we’ve been telling you this for months now. Merlin, myself, and many others here at Kingsman care about you. We are a family here, and you don’t have to go through any of this alone. You are not a burden or merely taking up space. I care for you, Eggsy, and it hurts me to see you in pain.” He stood to meet Eggsy’s height. “Please, let me help.”

There was clear hesitation in Eggsy’s eyes, and Harry didn’t blame him. It must have been like whiplash to go from feeling as though the whole world has forgotten you to being offered a place to stay and people to call your family. Finally, his expression settled into something like hope and he nodded. It was all Harry could do not to crush every single rib when he pulled the boy into a hug.

“And ye know what else?” Merlin asked from his seat at the table. “We still have nae been able to celebrate yer birthday.”

Eggsy pulled back a little. “I’m used to it. We didn’t feel much like celebrating anything when Da passed, and by the time we were able to get in the spirit, the money was gone and we couldn’t spend on birthdays or Christmas.”

Harry pulled him back in, trying to impress on Eggsy that what he said was true, that there was someone right there who cared about his happiness. “All the more reason to celebrate this year, my boy.”

For the small birthday dinner they had planned, Harry’s house was decorated modestly. He got a banner from the party store as well as a table centerpiece. Harry and Merlin spent all afternoon in the kitchen and, much to his annoyance, shooed Eggsy to the sitting room to watch telly.

Eggsy had settled in nicely over the last few days. His belongings were stored in the guest room and photographs, gymnastics awards, and various other pieces of Eggsy’s personality were beginning to fill the empty spaces. They ate meals together, watched telly together, and talked about anything and everything. Harry had finally begun to understand the ways that life had systematically broken Eggsy Unwin apart.

The young man bounded into the dining room, stopping to look down at the four places that were set at the table. “We expectin’ someone else?”

“No,  _ we’re  _ not,” Merlin quipped, sending Harry a knowing smile.

“Oookay.” Eggsy took his seat.

“I thought that we could give you your presents before we eat,” Harry said.

His eyebrows rose at that. “Presents? Guv, you gave me a place to live. I don’t need anything else.”

Merlin scoffed “Trust me lad, when Harry cares for ye, ye’ll have a hard time keeping him from spoiling ye with gifts.”

Harry glared at his friend before producing the box he wrapped last week from an empty cabinet. “I had meant to give this to you on your birthday, but you were a little preoccupied,” he explained, poking Eggsy’s casted arm.

Eggsy smiled down at the box, running a finger over the little pugs that danced across the decorative paper. “I miss the little man,” he said sadly. He quickly tore into the box, however, and let out an excited gasp. “Fuck  _ off _ , Harry, you did not!” He opened the lid of the shoe box and pulled out one of the gold trainers, holding it up to the light reverently. “Fuckin’ genuine Jeremy Scott Wings. These are incredible!”

“They certainly were not easy to find,” Harry remarked.

Eggsy turned a bright grin to him, the likes of which Harry hadn’t seen on the boy since… well, in months. “I love them, Harry.”

He could not help but smile back. “I’m very glad.” Eggsy pet the shoe for a second more before setting it gently back in the box.

“Now lad,” Merlin began, “you’ll have to forgive me for the lack of wrapping on my gift. Something tells me it would have been more trouble than it was worth.” On cue, there was a knock at the door. Harry had been waiting for this moment ever since the call came through on Wednesday, and he found himself brimming with happiness. Eggsy looked back and forth between them, confused. “Go on, answer it.”

Eggsy did as he was asked, sending them an odd look over his shoulder even as he got to the entryway. Harry turned in his chair, just barely able to see the silhouette on the other side of the door. Eggsy clicked open the lock, turned the handle, and-

“ _ Roxy!?” _

So, yes, perhaps there was a tad more crying than Harry would have expected there to be at Eggsy’s first real birthday party- at least in the boy’s memory- but it was certainly made up for in the blinding grins that later had the young man complaining about aching cheeks. For the first time since his memories flooded back to him, Harry felt as though his world had finally righted itself. Kingsman lost everything the day that Poppy had destroyed their organization.

Here, in his usually quiet house, laughing loudly with his family, Harry found he had everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully things didn't get too heavy.
> 
> Remember, if you are reading this, you matter. You are enough. You are worthy of love.


End file.
